A Dream Come True
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Robins kidnapped. She was poisoned. Jasons trying to find her. Everyones scared. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**I think I'm getting over my writers block and hope the finish and begin other stories now that I think I'm back in the game. **

**A Dream Come True**

"What do you mean Robin is missing?" Jason groaned into the phone. Since they had gotten back together a little while back he had a guard on her at all times; never was she to be alone unless she was with him. And here was Milo on the other end of the line saying that she never left the hospital. Her car was still in the employee parking space. "Did you go in and make sure that there was no emergency that came into the ER that needed her attention?"

"We checked with Epiphany and asked when the last time she had seen Robin but she said that she saw Robin as she got on the elevator and was on her way home. Look, Boss, she is not in the hospital, she is not in any of the businesses that surround the area. Maybe you should have Spinelli do his magic on the computer and see if there is any feeds that show what happened to-"

Jason hung up the phone on Milo. He had already been making his way down the stairs of his pent house pulling on a shirt. He went to his closet and grabbed the box that he kept his gun in and put it in the waistband of his pants. He dialed a familiar number and heard shuffling on the other end of the line and knew that Spinelli must be in the middle of paperwork for the PI business that he ran with Sam.

"Stone Cold, you caught me at the wrong time I am in the middle of the most tidiest of paper work"

Jason sighed then took a deep breath, "Spinelli, Robin is missing."

All paper work on the other end stopped and there was a silence that was so deafening that he could hear a pin drop threw the phone. "What do you mean when you say 'missing'"

"I mean gone, as in not anywhere in sight, we have no idea where she is or might be. So I need you to find the last video footage of her and see if you can find who took her."

"I-I am on it." Spinelli stuttered on the other end.

Jason hung up as he left the pent house to go to his car. His mind was already figuring names and faces as to who it was that could have taken Robin. It was a long list and he had to suspect everyone who he had ever come into contact with.

Why did he put her in this kind of danger again? Didn't he learn anything from the last time they were together? It didn't matter if they both were older and that she could take care of herself better now then she could back then, no she was still a target and that he would never be able to protect her form all the pain in the would as he wanted to.

Who could have taken her?

What could have they done to her?

Is she still alive and unharmed?

If anyone so much as touched or harmed one hair on her head I will rip them to shreds. They will pay for this. That was a promise, before this day was through he was going to know who had her and why. He was going to know where she was and how to get her out of whatever predicament that she was in.

An image flashed across his mind of her lying dead on the floor. His chest tightened a little; she was still alive, she had to be. There was no reason for them to kill or harm her in anyway. If they were going to kill her they would have done it by now.

Why would they take Robin?

That was the question that pegged him the most. What was it that they wanted from her? Could it have something to do with him or was it all about her?

Jason stopped in front of Sonny's house. He rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. He needed to get through this. It wasn't the first time something like this has happened and he was certain it wouldn't be the last.

But it will be for who ever took Robin. No one messes with what belongs to Jason Morgan.

Taking another deep breath to steady his racing heart he got out of his car. His strides were purposeful as he walking into the house. As soon as the guard looked at him he flinched away from him, letting him go into the living room of Sonny's house.

Sonny was on the phone when he walked in. Jason didn't care, "Robins missing."

Sonny looked up from the papers on his desk and looked at Jason with a shocked expression, "Luke, I'm gonna have to call you back." Sonny hung up the phone and stood watching as Jason passed the floor like a caged tiger. "Do you know who it was?"

"If I did do you think I'd be here right now," Jason snapped at him.

Sonny let it go, he knew his friend was upset and if the positions were reversed he would be going out of his mind crazy with worry. "Did you call Spinelli?" Now, Sonny didn't really care much for the young kid but Jason and everyone else seemed to be fond of him so he gave him a shot. It was the only reason he hasn't killed him yet. He was a pest and always seemed to never be able to shut up. When he talked Sonny had no idea what he was saying. It annoyed him to no extent.

"yeah, I called him right before I came over here. He's looking at the street cameras to see if he can spot Robin or someone that looked suspicious that was hanging around the Hospital around the time she was taken." Jason watched as Sonny nodded. That was a good sign, he hoped.

"Well, what are we standing here for? We have to go and find Robin."

They both left, going in different directions. Jason was going straight to the hospital to see if he could spot something that no one else did. His phone started to ring and he looked at it-it was an unknown number and he pulled over with cautious looks around the area.

"Hello," he asked.

"Jason?" His heart skipped a beat it was Robin.

"Robin, where are you?"

"I don't know. I-I found this phone and the battery is about to die. I'm in the woods and there are like five guys surrounding the house. There are dirt roads and its day out."

Okay, she's still in Port Charles. "Have you seen or talked to anyone?"

"No, there was yelling earlier and-" she stopped talking for a moment and Jason got scared.

"And what?"

"They drugged me."

The rage that had been barely controlled was unleashed. What the hell was going on? "If you were drugged how would you know?"

"He was yelling about it when I woke up he was like- and then- Jason- can-me?"

"Robin? Your breaking up." Just then the phone went dead. Crap. Now what does he do. Spinelli, he thought to himself as he turned the car around. He was about to get to the bottom of this once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin was scared. When she woke up she was in a room no bigger than the size of a closet and her head was throbbing. It took her a moment to realize that the voices she was hearing were not in her head.

"What are you talking about?" A deep voice said. He sounded angry.

"I told you that I drugged her. What more do you want?" said a voice that had a strong accent.

"Did it work?"

"I have no idea. Why don't you go and talk to her and see if she has any memory of what she saw? Wont you think that will tip her off that she saw something."

"Listen you little shit, if she does know something and if she did she something you're the one who's going to have to deal with her." Robin continued to listen to see if she could here anything else but only heard the sound of the door closing.

She sighed. There wasn't much she could do. She was sure that the door was locked and that there was a guard out side the door.

It was then that she noticed the window. Trying to be quiet she moved to the window and looked out. The window was too small for her to be able to slip out of but she was sure that even if she did someone would find her.

All she saw was trees and the sky. Three men walked passed. One smoking a cigarette and the others were holing guns. As she looked into the distance she saw two others.

"Well that's just great." Robin whispered to herself.

She heard the lock in the door turning and quickly went to the bed and lay down. She posed herself the way she was when she woke up.

A man walked in and stood at the door a moment. He placed something on the crate next to her. He kicked the bed before he walked out signaling that he wanted her to wake up.

She looked over and saw a meal. The irony of it was that it came on a silver platter.

That was when she noticed it. That was when she saw the cell phone.

She sprang from the bed and opened it. It only had one bar left but she would make it last. She dialed the number that she has known form heart ever since she was 17.

It was later when she hung up the phone Jason that her hopes began to sink. She knew she was still in Port Charles.

That was good. There was still hope. If Spinelli could trace the cell phone number and have it lead to her.

All she had to do is sit down and wait. And hope that nothing happens in the mean time.

'Oh,' she thought to herself, 'find out what the men didn't want her to remember.'

**Well there you have it, my second chapter. **

**I hope to finish my other story also, called Stages of Grief. It will be the last chapter so be sure you don't miss it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Where is she?" Jason called as he made his way in the house. Smoke was all around the area, making it hard to see. Fire was everywhere. He hated fire, he hated that he had to be in this position. He hated that Robin had to be in this situation. He wished he could just lock her up in the pent house so he could know where she was at all times.

"She's not here boss, we've checked everywhere. We found tire tracks out back leading into the woods. If we go now we will be able to follow them before the rain washes them away." He was already backing up toward the back door.

Jason nodded and ran to his car. He started the car and began to follow the tire tracks. This was just pissing him off. All he wanted to do was grab Robin, not go a goose chase.

This was not what he had planned when he first got to the cottage. All he thought about was that Robin was in there and that she must have been scared, or hurt, in need of his help.

As he pulled the car up to the house shots were fired as he tried to move towards the house. The only thing Jason could do was duck for cover. He found himself crouching behind a stupid rock that didn't help much from the bullets coming at him from every angle. Even as good as his aim was there were too many men for him to take on all by himself.

For the first time in his life Jason was glad that he had brought back-up because he knew that if they were not there with him he was sure to be dead. But the happiness he felt with having his men at his back was shortly lived as one of the men hit the GAS stove and it blew up.

His heart nearly burst as he thought of Robin still trapped in the house. Not really caring that he could die or that Robin might already be dead- he didn't care -he charged into the house and started screaming her name.

Now here he was, chasing after men who had Robin with them. When he caught them he was going to kill them. He was going to make them regret that they ever took Robin away from him, even if it was for not even a full twenty four hours. These men were going to pay. There was no doubt about it.

He noticed that a car was abandoned at the side of the road and he quickly put his car in park and ran over to the car. There was no inside, which meant that they had an extra car or they were making their way on foot.

"Let me go!"

Jason looked up at the sound of Robins voice. He took off towards the sound and saw her struggling to get away from two men who had guns pointed at her. He pulled out his gun and shot the closest guy to him. The other watched as the man fell to the ground with a dull moan.

He then grabbed Robin and pulled her into his chest. He put the gun to her head and looked Jason in the eyes as if saying, 'try something.' Jason could also see that in his eyes he had already won. He was thinking that he would never take a shot with Robin this close to the man.

And on any other day he would have been right but today was not that day.

Jason looked at him with hard and cold eyes, he was going to kill this son of a bitch and he was going to enjoy it.

Robin got his attention and just like back at the hospital a few years ago, she nodded her head and started to struggle against the man who held her. Just like last time his attention was pulled away from Jason and all Jason had to was shoot him.

They toppled over and he collapsed on top of Robin, pinning her to the ground. He ran over to them and shoved the man off of Robin and pulled her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him to her in a death grip that would give Jason a challenge to get out of. But he wasn't planning on letting go of her anytime soon.

Jason was too caught up in the happiness of knowing that Robin was safe that he didn't notice that the man he just shot wasn't dead, just hurt, and he failed to see that man get up off the ground, and pull out a syringe. He got to his knees and lifted the needle high above his head and plunged it into Robins back. She cried out and that was the last thing he had ever heard because Jason shot him in his head.

Robin went limp in Jason's arms. Hanging over them let a wet noodle. Jason didn't know what to do. He kept trying to get her to open her eyes but she wouldn't, or maybe she couldn't. Jason had never been so scared.

As he picked her up and began to run towards his abandon car, the rain began to fall like a thunder storm. He, for once, agreed with the weather. This was how Jason was feeling on the inside, but unlike the rain, he couldn't show it.

As he reached his car and opened the back door and gently spread Robin across the backseat; as he raced toward Port Charles so that he might be able to get Robin to the hospital in time, Jason kept thinking that if Robin didn't make or was hurt in some way, whoever was behind all this was going to pay.

He or she was going to pay with their life. But first Jason would make them suffer; he will attack them in every way possible. Their families, their friends, their business, than-only then- will Jason kill them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Robin knew she had been stabbed with a needle. It hurt like hell, but the searing fire that was rapidly running thru her veins was almost too much for her to bear. She collapsed into Jason's arms and she could hear him call her name, but she couldn't answer him. It was too much fire coursing inside her.

She just wished she could die. She never wanted to feel like this again. And each passing second the roaring fire began to burn as if Satan himself decided he was going to lay his hand on top of her.

Robin was beginning to sweat and breathing was getting harder to do by the second. She could hear Jason talking to someone other than her. But she couldn't make out what was being said. She couldn't move; it hurt too much for her to even breathe.

Was that Patrick she just heard? Why was he there? Was she at the hospital? Would he stop the fire?

Nothing happened. Instead all the voices and sounds were gone and Robin was left alone with only the inferno reeking havoc in her blood. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, and she wanted to do anything to get the pain to lesson a little.

But nothing happened. The fire stayed where it was for several hours.

When Robin felt as though she could take it, that she was used to this, the pain stopped. It was gone; there was nothing but her heated skin and the beating of her heart.

Gasping for breath, Robin shot up into a sitting position. She coughed and choked on the air that she was trying to get in to her lungs, but it wasn't working well. She was too scared. She didn't know where she was.

Robin felt a hand on her back, as if someone was trying to soothe her, she shrieked and pulled away from the hand went to make a dash from the bed she was laying on, but the hand stopped her. Robin began to struggle and fight against the hands that were trying to get her to lie back down. Lord only knew what the person above her was planning on doing.

She opened her mouth to scream, knowing that there was truly no help for her, but had to do something. But the voice she heard stopped her mid deep breath.

"Robin, it's me, Jason. You're safe. You're at the hospital." That was all he said, that was all that was needed to be said, because when she opened her eyes and looked to her right, it was really him. It was Jason and he had his hand wrapped around hers.

He looked tired, she noticed. He looked like he had been up all night. And she had no doubt that that was what he really did; he stayed up all night to watch over her. She smiled at him and pulled him closer to her. She leaned in and gave him a kiss that she was never going to forget. And if Jason knew what was good for him, he wouldn't either.

He responded right away, with full force. Jason drove his hand up her hair as the other went to her waist and she hand both of hers wrapped around her neck pulling her body as close as humanly possible to do on a hospital bed.

They pulled back and looked at each other. Jason closed his eyes after a second and a hurt expression crossed his features, "I thought I lost you." He whispered to her.

She hugged him and snuggled down into his broad chest. He placed his chin on top of hers and sighed, "I'm right here, Jason, I'm not going anywhere."

They continued to hug each other until Robin began to drift off into the sleeping world. As Jason pulled away from her, she pulled him closer to her, "Stay with me." She could see the hesitation in his eyes but soon he was in the bed next to her and had both arms wrapped around her as she was half way on top of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jason was so glad that Robin was okay. But he couldn't seem to pull himself away from her for any reason. He was out of cloths, but he didn't care. His phone died, but he shrugged it off. And he knew that he was upsetting some of the nurses, but again he didn't care. He knew that Robin was happy he was there with her and as long as she was happy so was he.

She had been sleeping a lot, but Patrick had said that was to be expected. It still worried him though. He wasn't used to sitting and doing nothing. When he had first brought her into the hospital, the only thing he thought about was getting her to the ER so they could help her, but after Drake had her, he could only sit there and hope and prey that they were able to help her. He wasn't used to that feeling, the feeling where he could do anything to help her.

What Jason really wanted to do was find that man who was responsible for the kidnapping of Robin and show them a lesson. He wanted to make them suffer, and beg for mercy. They would not die a fast death; he would make sure that they lost everything before he was done with them.

Robin began to stir next to him. Jason sat forward in the chair that he had declared his and took her hand. She looked at him and frowned, "You're still here?"

"Where would I be?" Jason said trying to make a joke.

"You look tired, and hungry. You should go home get some sleep." Jason was about to say something but she smiled and kept going, "Then, when you come back, you can bring me some food from Kelly's. I've been craving the cookies."

Jason laughed a little, but he shook his head. He was not leaving her here all alone. This was the place they had gotten her in the first place. He wasn't going to let her be in that position again.

"I'm fine here."

"Well, it would make me feel better if you got some sleep."

"I'm fine." But the look Robin gave him told him she thought other wise.

Jason looked at the door and sighed, he knew Robin wouldn't rest the case until he did as she said. With another sigh he stood up, kissed the hand that he had been holding, and walked into the hallway.

He walked for a little bit until he saw Elizabeth. He walked up to her and she finished what she was writing before she looked up at him. From the way she looked at him, he was sure that he didn't look that good. No wonder why Robin was pressing the issue.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked once he was close enough.

"Yeah, um, I was just wondering if you would do me a favor."

"Yeah, sure what is it?"

"I was wondering if you would be able to put a little cot in Robin's room for me." When Elizabeth looked at him with a shocked face he went on, "I just-I just can't leave her yet. I-I need to be sure that she's safe. I know that she is in the hospital but that didn't stop them the first time. As long as I'm with her, I can keep her safe."

For a moment Liz was quiet, but then she nodded and smiled, "I'll bring it in as soon as I finish these charts."

Jason sighed in relief and thanked her, before he turned around and walked as fast as he could to Robin's room. When he got to the door he saw her reading a magazine that Maxie had brought her last night.

Robin frowned at a picture and then rolled her eyes, "Stupid people." She mumbled and Jason couldn't help himself. He laughed at her. When Robin looked at him she looked startled, but then she smiled and asked, "What?"

Jason walked into the room and sat in the chair that he had been sitting him before, "I was just watching you read a magazine that you don't like and were criticizing the entire time you were looking at it." Robin smiled at him and pulled it up for him to see.

"See that purse right there? Yeah that was five HUNDRED dollars. And that little dress she is wearing? That costs more than my car." She looked at the magazine again as if she were trying to figure something out.

"What?"

"I like the purse, don't get me wrong, but to pay five hundred dollars for it? Yeah right. I'll stick to what I already have." She flipped the page and frowned again.

Jason decided that he had enough of her frowning and took the cursed thing away from her. When she was about to protest, he didn't give her a chance to say anything because he kissed her. It started out as a normal little kiss, but it grew to something that left Jason wishing that they were at home so he could take her to bed.

That wasn't stopping Robin, or maybe she just didn't care, because she kept deepening the kiss whenever she could. Jason was the one who had to pull back for air.

When he looked at her face he started to laugh, she was pouting. It was adorable. He leaned in and gave her another kiss but pulled away before she could get too into it.

"Tease," she whined, but Jason didn't mind her knew she wasn't really up set so he didn't let it get to him.

There was a knock at the door and Jason and Robin looked up to see Carly standing in the door way. She had a small smile on her face.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Carly asked as she walked up to the bed.

"I'm good, still fighting to get the poison out of my system, but there isn't enough that can kill me." Robin shrugged to let Carly know it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm glad your finally wake." She looked a Jason and frowned, "You look terrible."

"I know, I've been trying to get him to go home, but he won't listen to me." Robin huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Carly nodded, "I can wait with her while you run home and take a nap or, I don't know, take a shower?" Robin laughed.

"I'll stay and take a shower later in that bathroom once Robin's asleep."

"I'm a big girl; I don't need anyone to watch me all the time." Robin said as she took Jason's hand.

"I know," he said back. "But it makes me feel better."

"Okay," she turned from him and looked at Carly, who had brought up a chair a placed it next to Robin's bed a cross from Jason, "So, how's Michael and Morgan?"

Jason watched as the girls fell into conversation with each other, pretty much forgetting that he was there. Robin looked amazing, almost back to her normal skin color and it made him happy to know that even with the venom running threw her vein's she was winning.

Soon Robin started to get tired and Carly smile and said that she would let Robin get some sleep. She nodded at Jason t follow her and he did. But first he gave Robin a kiss.

"She looks a lot better." Carly said as soon as he closed to door.

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Its funny, you know? I go from hating this girl to having her become my best friend. I never thought that would happen." She smiled at him and rolled her eyes, "She always has to be right doesn't she?"

Jason scoffed, "You can say that. But most of the time she IS right."

"I know," Carly groaned as pushed to button for the elevator. "Oh, I almost forgot, I brought you your charger, so you can make contact with the out side world."

"Thank you." Just then, the nurse's station monitors began to go off and all the doctors and nurses around went running down the hall that he and Carly had just come from.

They looked at each other and then followed closely behind. When they reached the room Jason's worst fear came true, all the nurses were in Robin's room trying to hold her down as her body began to shake and wither as if she were having a seizure. Carly gasped from beside him. 

"Oh my God," Carly said as she covered her mouth with her had and tears sprang to her eyes. Jason stood still, just staring at the scene before him, until something caught his eye.

Jason looked over down the hall and saw and man through a syringe into the garbage and glance around the room, before he continued to walk away. Jason caught sight of his limp and immediately remembered him. He was one of them men he shot out side of the cottage that had Robin.

Without saying a word he ran after the man and grabbed him by his arm and swung him around. The man had a look of fear on his face, and when he saw Jason he looked almost ready to pee his pants.

"What did you do?" Jason demanded.

The guy didn't say anything and that just made Jason he even more angry than he was a few seconds ago.

"If you don't tell me, I will kill you."

"You'll kill me even if I do tell you," the man shot out.

"You're right, but there's something you need to know." Jason let him go and took out his gun that was in the back of his pants.

Jason pointed it at the man and shoved him into the wall, making his head bounce from the impact. The guy cried out in pain and tried to pull away but Jason just tightened him grip painfully.

"I will make it as painful as I possibly can if you don't tell me what I want to know," Jason threatened in a low voice that clearly meant business.

"I don't know what it is; my boss sent it to me in the mail and gave me instructions. It told me what to do with it. That's, I don't know what else to say, except that I don't want to die."

Jason looked back at Robin's room and then looked back at the man, "If she dies, then you die." He growled to the man, before punishing him in the face and knocking him unconscious.

**Well….did you like it?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Jason was asleep in the chair beside her bed, and Carly was passed out in the one across the room. She smiled a little, but she it hurt her face. As a matter of fact, her entire body hurt. It took her a moment to remember what had happened yesterday.

Then it all came back to her, about a man coming into the room, he looked familiar. Before she could ask who he was he had plunged a syringe into her IV and ran away. It had taken a moment for her to feel the effects, but soon it felt like her entire body went numb and her heart was slowing down.

Robin started to freak out and was about to push the button for a nurse to come to her, so they could explain to her what had happened to her yesterday.

Just then Patrick Drake walked into the room and glanced at her from his charts.

"Your awake." He said as he closed the charts. "Good, how do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a car." She smiled at him as he came closer to the bed. He didn't smile back; instead he looked serious and a little confused.

"I have something that I need to tell you."

"Okay," she nodded her head for him to continue. "I can take it."

"Yesterday, a man came in here and poisoned you. We don't know what the poison was because it was taken over by the HIV in your blood." He stopped to take a deep breath, "Robin, I need you to know that the poison that was just put into your system, it destroyed the HIV. Robin, it's gone. You no longer have the virus."

She looked at him for a hard second, "What do you mean?" she was trying to wrap her head around this, but it wasn't working very well.

"Well your CD4's are fine, not a trace of HIV in sight."

Robin was confused, she frowned at him and tried to sit up, "Wait, you're telling me that, that…." It was just now sitting in.

"Yes, Robin," Patrick smiled for the first time since he entered the room. "Your HIV is gone."

She couldn't speak. Tears were in her eyes as what he had just told her begun to sink in. She no longer had HIV, she wasn't sick, she was perfectly fine. It was over, she had beaten the disease that robbed so many people of their lives, lives that they should have been able to have.

"I'm…Free." She finally breathed out.

Patrick laughed at that statement and looked her in the eyes, "Yes, you are." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Robin didn't know what to feel, she was so excited, she was scared. What did a person do when they got news like this? She had no idea, so she did the only thing she could think of to do. She threw her head back and began to laugh.

She laughed for a long time, and it took her a while to realize that she was crying at the same time, and that Jason and Carly were now awake, and wondering what is going. Patrick looked at her and then nodded his head as he turned to leave the room.

Robin was still smiling like a crazy person as Jason and Carly came over to her bed and looked at her.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"My HIV is gone." She stated.

"What?" Carly asked as she looked at her in confusion.

"My T-cells are fine, my CD4's are better than ever." Carly and Jason looked at each other in astonishment. "Jason, I'm not sick any more. I'm free."

Jason had tears in his eyes as he looked down at her again. And then he smiled at her and leaned down and gave her a kiss. They were laughing, all of them. They were laughing because they were happy, they were ecstatic that she was safe, that she no longer had HIV.

"I can't believe this." Carly said as she gave Robin a hug. "Oh my god."

**Well… if you didn't know that I was going to do this, shame on you. It IS called a dream come true.**

**Now should I make her sick, or keep her fine and end the story in the next two chapters? **

**Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sonny hung up the phone and sighed. He hated himself for what he did, but he knew that there was no other way to accomplish what he wanted to do. He knew that Robin would agree, but he wasn't sure about Jason, and from the way he acted when Robin was 'kidnapped' said a lot.

He wished that he could have just been honest and told them that he was the master mind behind it all. Instead, he made sure that his identity was kept a secret by having Spinelli help him cover his tracks.

Sonny will never admit this to him, but Spinelli is a very intelligent young man who is very good at what he does. The only thing he doesn't like about the guy is the way he speaks. When Sonny was in high school he hated Hamlet and Macbeth, he hated Beowulf and couldn't stand Romeo and Juliet. Now here he was, with a man who was a constant reminder of the things he hates.

Sonny pulled out his cell phone and dialed a now familiar number and waited for him to answer.

"Jackal?" he answered on the fourth ring.

Sonny rolled his eyes and sighed, "Spinelli, good news. Robin's HIV is gone."

The line was silent for a moment, "You mean that all our sneaking around and all our hard work and dedication had paid off. That by some miracle the drugs that the magnificent doctors created actually worked and our young Robin is free from the dreadful disease that had plagued her life for many years?"

"If you mean that are doctors got their math correct and helped save a life, then yes. That is what I'm saying."

"We must tell them. There is no time to waste; they will be most elated to hear that it was you who saved Fair Robin's life."

"Spinelli," Sonny barked into the phone, when the young man stopped talking he lowered his voice, "Robin and Jason cannot know what we did."

"But I don't understand. Do you not want to be rewarded for a job well done?"

"I already am being rewarded. I got to save one of my best friend's lives. How many people get to say that in this life time?" Sonny walked over to the mini bar and poured himself a glass of water.

"Only a fair few, sir, and I am honored to be able to say that I took part in this journey with you." Spinelli said with sincerity in his voice.

"Let's hope you're right." Sonny mumbled into the phone as he sat on his couch and took a sip of his water.

"Hope? Sonny, I know that I am right. You gave them the gift of a life time, a gift that is a phenomenon at its best. They would be forever in your debt, but instead you act as a true hero; a man taking no acknowledgment, a man who had decided that it is better to put others before one's self."

"Thank you, Spinelli, for everything that you have done. I would not have been able to pull this-this off without your help."

"It was my pleasure."

Sonny hung up the phone and sighed. It was over.

When he started this project it was right after Stone died and he found out that Robin had HIV. It hit him like a ton of bricks and he realized that he couldn't lose another friend. So he hired doctors, the best his money could buy.

It took a long time and a lot of money, but these scientists did it. They had found the cure that ended up saving the life of Robin, which was just what he wanted. He was ashamed that it had taken so long for his men to be able to free the virus and them be able to destroy it all together with no side effect or anything else.

Sonny tried to get the men to find a different way to transfer the vaccine into her, but they said it would only work if it was inserted thru the blood stream. Any other way could kill her. Hell, even the poison itself could kill her. The men in the white lab jackets pleaded with Sonny to not do this, to forget all about the cure and move on. But he couldn't, he was a hundred percent positive that Robin would pull thru that in the end, everything would be fine.

To make sure that the cure wouldn't get out, he had had the men killed. Sonny knew that it was a low blow for everything that they had done for him, but he had to make sure that they stayed silent. The only thing that he kept was the ingredients, the right amount that you would need all that junk. It was the instructions on how to make the cure for HIV. And he put it in his secret safe that was half way across the world. Sonny made the trip when he went with Brenda for a photo-shoot that he pressured her to do, just so he could go to the safety deposit box.

When he had planned to have Robin taken, it was only to be for a few hours. The men were to take her, deliver the drugs into her system and wait an hour and place the other batch in her, then wait for her to wake-up and send her on her merry way.

That wasn't what happened though, because Jason had to find out that Robin was missing even before Sonny's men had notified him that they had Robin at the safe house. He didn't expect Jason to jump up and start a search.

No, instead he thought that maybe the men would think that Robin was working overtime, or that she was in surgery. Hell, he was even hoping that he would look for her at Kelly's because she might have been have lunch with Brenda. But instead the guy was a good lap dog and reported everything to Jason.

Shaking his head he stood up and grabbed his keys. He was going to go and make sure that Robin was alright.

It took only fifteen minutes to get to the hospital and when he found Robin's room he saw that Jason had a cot right next to her bed and was fast asleep.

"Hey," she said with a smiled as she closed her book and placed it beside her.

"Hey, how are you feeling." He asked as he moved to sit in the chair bedside her bed. He kissed her forehead and took her hand as he sat down.

"I'm good. I'm still in shock after hearing that I don't have HIV anymore. I ask Patrick to come in here like every hour just to make sure that it's not a dream. That this is real."

Sonny had tears in his eyes, "This is a miracle, and I'm so glad that it happened to you."

"Me too." She agreed. She was quiet for a moment. "While I was drugged I heard a phone conversation." Robin was watching his face for any signs of surprise or something. She came face to face with a stoic expression. Robin hid her smile well. "They had it on speaker phone and the voice I heard was so familiar. I just couldn't place it." Still Sonny's face was unreadable. "While Jason was asleep, I kept replaying the voice inside my head, hoping that my drug induced mind was playing tricks on me. But in want, and I now know who the voice on the phone was."

Sonny didn't move; he was having a hard time breathing. He remembered a phone call that the men had made to him. He thought it was nothing at the time, he thought that Robin was passed out from the sedative his guys gave her, but here she was, telling him, that at least for a little while she was awake and coherent enough to know the sound of his voice.

Robin squeezed his hand and smiled, "Thank you. Sonny, you just saved my life. I have no idea how I will ever repay you."

Robin was crying and so was he. Sonny stood up and gave her a hug, "You don't have to do anything but live your life to the fullest. Make every day count and don't hold back." He whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back.

"I will, I promise."

**I think this story is coming to a close. But I will try and finish the last chapters as best as I could.**

**Let me know if you have an idea for the story or not and I'll try and fit it in. **

**Drop a review and I'll give an up-date.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jason watched as Robin stepped off the bottom step of the stairs and looked around the room and smiled at him. He stood up and walked over to her, "Why didn't you call me to come and help you?" Jason asked with a small frown.

"I don't need you to coddle me, Jason. I'm strong and the doctors said that as long as I take it easy, which means no heavy lifting and no running. They said nothing about walking up and down a flight of stairs." Robin said as she walked passed him and walked towered the kitchen.

"Okay, but I would feel better if you just took it…easy." Jason said as he followed behind her.

"I have, I've been stuck in the penthouse doing NOTHING all day for the past week. I can't go back to work until the end of the month and…you hover." She said as she turned at waved her hand in front of him. "I feel like I'm some sort of science project that you have to watch to make sure that it won't break or something. Maybe a new born baby that is about to get into something I shouldn't." She smirked and walked up to him, "I might like being punished." She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss.

"I don't hover." Jason said as he crossed his arms. He watched as she began searching for food in the fridge and the cabinets. "What are you looking for?" He said with a sigh.

"Something to eat." She said as she continued to scrounge for food, "I'm hungry, is there something wrong with that?" She said as she looked at him from over her shoulder.

"No," Jason said with a shrug. He smirked as he continued to watch her. He knew that she didn't want to cook. She didn't want to have to make anything. She just wanted to eat.

There was a knock at the door and Robin looked at him curiously. He smiled and walked towards the door with Robin fallowing behind him. Jason opened the door and looked at the man in front of him. "Here is the Chinese you ordered." The guy said as he handed the bags and boxes to Jason. Jason gave the guy the money and closed the door. When he turned around he was face to face with Robin who had her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"What?" Jason asked as he looked around the room to make sure she was looking at him.

"How did you know that I didn't feel like cooking?"

Jason shrugged and walked over to the table and set the food down, "I had a feeling."

Robin came up and smirked at him, "You had a very good feeling." She said as she kissed him again. He pulled out her seat and went to grab some plats and napkins. When he returned he found her already eating an eggroll. He looked at her and shook his head with a sigh he came and sat down with her.

They began to eat and ever time Robin would taste something new she would make moaning sounds and she would close her eyes as she swallowed. He thought that it was the cutest thing that he's seen in a long time.

"When is your next Doctors appointment?" Jason asked as he leaned back in his chair and looked at her.

"Next Monday." Robin said before shoving another scoop of rice into her mouth. "Why?"

"I was wondering if…you wanted some…company." Jason said a little hesitantly. He wasn't sure if she would like the idea of someone going with her. But he didn't want her to have to go alone. If she didn't want him to be the one that accompanied her then she had to take someone else, Maxie or Spinelli. Maybe even Sam or Elizabeth. Anyone of them could work, just as long as she wasn't alone.

"Carly said she was going to take me." Robin said as she plucked some food off Jason's plate and ate it. She didn't look like she cared about the appointment as she continued to search for something new to eat.

"Okay, well as long as you don't go by yourself." Jason said as he raised an eyebrow at her for eating other things off of his plate. "By all means, take my food. I wasn't eating it or anything." Jason said with sarcasm.

Robin blushed and smiled at him as she whipped her mouth with her napkin. "Sorry, it's just that the food is SO good. I haven't had Chinese in almost three months. Jason nodded and smiled as she continued with her own dinner.

When they finished Robin had eaten almost all of the eggrolls and barley left any for lunch tomorrow. He shook his head as he began to load up all the food and walk into the kitchen to place them in the refrigerator.

Robin came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He turned and wrapped his arms around her as well. "Thank you," she whispered to him as she leaned into him.

He tucked her head under his chin and rested him on top of her head. He sighed as he closed his eyes and relaxed. It felt good to have her in his arms and to just stand there holding her without a care in the world.

"You're welcome." Jason whispered, trying not to break the moment.

The moment was interrupted anyways at the sound of the nock on the door. Robin pulled away and looked at him the question in her eyes. Buy Jason didn't have an answer for her. He rubbed his forehead as he made his way towards the door.

Clearing his throat he looked around the room then opened the door. Who was on the other side of the door surprised him. "Brenda," he asked in a shocked voice.

"I need to speak to Robin."

**What does she want? Well, before the next chapter I need to tell you (whoever you are) that I DON'T like Brenda. I see her as a whiney person, because that was all she did when she first came back on the show. She has her moments, but mainly I see a whiney person.**

**Now I hope you review. This story is about to come to an end pretty soon. I don't want to stretch my limits and brag it out too much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

"Jason, I need your help." Brenda said as she barged right in past Jason. She rushed into the living room and threw her bag in the chair before running her fingers thru her hair.

"Come on in." Jason said sarcastically as he shut the door.

Brenda turned to him, not seeing Robin at the table. "This isn't a funny matter. I need a favor from you."

Jason crossed his arms and looked her in the eye, "What is it?"

Brenda started to play with her hands, "I need you to pretend to be my husband for a month."

Jason looked at her with squinted eyes, "Are you serious right now? I don't have time for this." He said as he began walking towards Robin who was looking at them with curiosity.

Brenda grabbed his arm, "Jason, this is serious. I need your protection."

"What are you talking about?" Jason said turning to her for a moment, wishing that she would just go so he could be alone with Robin again. They were having a great time, and now all of a sudden Brenda comes in demanding that he be her husband. That doesn't sit well for him.

"It's not safe for me and I need you to keep me safe." Brenda said as if it was most obvious thing in the world.

"Why did you come to me? Why not go to Sonny?" Jason said spreading his arms out a little.

"What? Are you kidding me? I can't go to Sonny!" Brenda said crossing her arms.

"Sure you can." Jason said as he walked back towards the door, he opened it and waved his arm out as if say 'you can leave now.'

"Jason! I can't go to Sonny, we have bad history." Brenda yelled at her.

"That's not my problem." Jason yelled back.

"Look, all you have to do is act like my husband and take a few pictures with me for a month or so and then that will be it." Brenda said as she crossed her arms.

"No."

"Jason, I need protection!"

"Protection from what?" Robin asked startling Brenda. She didn't see her there.

"Robin!" Brenda cried and ran to her giving her a hug. Robin hugged her back and smiled. "Man, it's been forever, how are you?"

"I'm good. But we are not talking about me," Robin said as she moved to stand next to Jason and looked back at Brenda as Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing major, I'm just not feeling very comfortable around people and I thought that Jason would be the best bet for me since we are married on paper." Brenda said as she placed her hands on her small hips.

"That doesn't sound so bad, with everything that has happened to you over the years, I would want protection too. But why do you need Jason to act as your husband, and you guys got a divorce a long time ago?"

"It's nothing. I was just hoping that Jason would want to help save my life." Brenda said as she grabbed her purse.

"You can't make me look like the bad guy here." Jason yelled at her.

"Well if the show fits." Brenda yelled back.

Robin rolled her eyes and moved out of the way of the screaming match. She was feeling a little dizzy for some reason. She placed her hand to her head and gasped with pain as a wave of pain crashed over her. Both Jason and Brenda didn't hear her as they continued to yell at the other. Robin felt liquid on her face and rubbed her nose. She looked down and saw blood on her fingers and the pain continued to grow.

The door opened and Carly walked in. the first thing she noticed was that Brenda was in the living room and yelling at Jason and Jason was yelling back. "What the hell is going on?" Carly screamed over them.

They looked at her and then three voices said back to her all at once:

"None of your business!"

"She's just being crazy."

"My head hurts."

Everyone seemed to have heard that one. Carly looked over and saw Robin rub her nose and saw that it was bleeding. She rushed over to her and grabbed Robin's face gently. "What's going on?"

Jason moved to her other side and put his arm around her, Brenda came closer whispering Robin's name.

Robin didn't hear anything though; she was in too much pain to concentrate. She grabbed her head and fell to her knees. Carly started to freak out and grabbed her phone. She called General Hospital and told them that she would be coming in with Robin in a few minutes and to have Patrick Drake ready for her.

Jason picked Robin up and looked down at her. She was unconscious and was really pale. Fear gripped his heart as he flew out the door with Brenda and Carly fallowing behind him.

Carly was the one to drive and she took off before Brenda could get in the car, but that didn't stop her from showing up at the hospital.

Patrick was there waiting for them when they reached the tenth floor and took Robin immediately with Elizabeth following behind him.

"Wait!" Carly yelled. Liz and Patrick looked at her as Epiphany took Robin behind the curtains. "I don't want Elizabeth to work on Robin."

"What?" Liz asked in a hurt voice.

"Look what you did to Lucky's wife. I mean, you almost killed her. I would feel much safer if you had another nurse in there with you."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Liz asked in outrage. How dare she say something like that?

"No, and if you don't, I will go to the board and trustees of the hospital."

"Well, Liz is one of the best nurses in this hospital; I need her in that room with me. She is great under pressure and-"

Carly cut him off, "Great under pressure my ass, look what just happened to Lucky's wife."

"Fine." Patrick said and called for a different nurse. Right as she showed up, Epiphany came out of the curtains and called:

"Were losing her!"

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Had a lot going on, but I hope you like it.**

**Let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Did you have to be so mean?" Brenda asked as she came up behind Carly. It was just the two of them; Jason had walked off a minute or two before giving her the chance that she needed to talk to Carly.

Carly, who was thinking about what was going on with her best girlfriend, turned looked at the woman she despised. "Are you kidding me right now? Robin, your so-called 'best friend'" Carly used air quotes around the words as a sarcastic gesture, "Just fainted after she was kidnapped and injected with a drug that no one in the hospital can figure out and the only thing that you seem to be worried about is the way I just treated Elizabeth, the woman who almost killed Lucky's wife."

Brenda crossed her arms and looked away. She didn't want to get into a fight with her right now, but she needed to know that she could just treat people like that. "That's not the point, you can't just treat people like that. And of course I'm scarred for Robin. I've been her best friend for YEARS." Brenda said leaving the 'unlike you' out but the tone in her voice made Carly know that that was what she was thinking.

Carly walked up to Brenda and got in her face, "I can treat Elizabeth however I want, and you can do nothing about it. And you can stop putting on your little act that you actually care about Robin. You've been gone for years now and you don't even talk to her. But as soon as you get back into town, you just expect that she will be waiting for you to come back, just like everyone else."

"Whatever Carly, think what you want." Brenda turned and walked away from Carly.

"Did you even know that Robin didn't have HIV anymore?" Carly called after her.

Brenda stopped and turned to look at Carly. She had a frown on her face while Carly looked a bit smug. "You're lying," she accused.

Carly shook her head while laughing. "That's right; you weren't there when that happened about a month ago. Yeah, that poison that I mentioned earlier? That was what ate way her HIV, basically getting rid of it."

"Why wouldn't she tell me about that, IF it were true," Brenda asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the un-relied to E-mails or it could be the phone calls that got ignored or sent to voice mail. It could be the letters that were never received back, the texts that went un-answered. Maybe it's all the years that went by without so much as a whisper form you. I really don't know; why don't you take a pick?"

"That is not fair!" Brenda whispered back. She could feel tears start to sting her eyes and threaten to spill over. She was not about to cry in front of Carly of all people. She needed to get even some how.

"Like the way you've been treating Robin?"

"Like you treated her much better before your so-called friendship with her began to happen. Every time you got the chance to throw the fact that she had HIV in her face you latched on to it with a death grip. Not to mention about sleeping with Jason behind her back and then rubbing it in. Or what about when you had Michael and didn't hesitate to remind her almost every day that she will never know what it's like to have a child. Why don't you pick one of those to choose from and tell me how that makes you the world's number one best friend?"

Carly didn't even hesitate, she lifted her hand and balled her fist. In one quick and fluid motion she punched Brenda right in her nose.

….

….

….

Jason sighed as he sat down in one of the couches in the waiting area. This was his fault. He should have been paying attention to her, but no, he was too busy arguing with Brenda to realize that something was going on with the woman he loved. He should have seen that she was in pain instead of just being angry at Brenda and yelling at her.

Maybe it was too much stress that was put on her in that situation; maybe it was the yelling that had gotten to her. Maybe it had nothing to do with the arguing in the first place and she was hurting even before then. And if that were the reason then why didn't he see the signs before then. Were there any signs that she was in pain?

Jason could remember, and this just made him more frustrated to begin with. Jason stood up and moved to stand by the elevators. He was debating on whether or not he should call Sonny, his best friend. In the end, he didn't and turned from the doors to come face to face with Elizabeth. Jason gave her a shocked look.

"I'm sorry about Robin." She said.

Jason became alarmed, "Is she…dead?" Jason sputtered at her.

Liz's eyes grew wide and she shook her head, "NO! That's not what I meant, I was just saying that I was sorry that you guys have to go thru this kind of thing again in such a short period of time." Jason visibly relaxed and he sighed, Liz reached out and took hold of his hand. "She will be okay Jason, she's in good hands."

Jason nodded, "I know. But I just cant stop thinking that something might happen to her now and that it will be all my fault."

"How is this your fault? This could have happened at any time and it's a good thing that you were there to get her to the hospital when you did." Liz tried to comfort him.

Jason sighed and turned from her, running a hand threw his hair. "I didn't even notice at first. I was too busy yelling at Brenda to see what was happening to Robin. Carly was the one who saw and if it weren't for Carly screaming Robins name and running over to her, I would have probably still been arguing with Brenda."

Liz shook her head, "I don't believe that and neither do you." She moved towards him and smiled at him slightly. "You always notice things Jason. That's what you do; you see the little things even when you are distracted."

Jason nodded but Liz could see that he didn't believe her. She was about to say more when the elevator doors swung open and Sonny stepped out. He barley glanced at her before moving towards Jason and placing his hand on his shoulder. Jason seemed to calm a little bit more on the touch of his friend.

"Is she okay?" Sonny asked softly.

"How did you know?" Jason asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Carly texted me."

Jason nodded and looked away, "I haven't heard anything new, they took her in ten minutes ago and that was all that I know. No one has told me anything new."

Sonny looked over at Elizabeth who was standing there looking uncomfortable and concerned at the same time. One raised eyebrow from Sonny and it clicked in her head, "I'll go and see if I can find out anything new." With that she spun around and walked over towards the nurses' station.

"Everything is going to be okay," Sonny said to his best friend.

"I hope so."

….

…

….

"Robin?" A voice asked her softly, "Can you hear me?"

Robin wanted nothing more than to open her eyes and tell Patrick that she could hear him and that she was listening. But she couldn't seem to open her eyes. He eye lids were so heavy that she couldn't even move them. Her head was clouded and there seemed to be rocks in them holding them in place because she couldn't seem to move it from side to side. She couldn't even form worlds to say to Patrick.

"Robin, I need to know if you are okay." She felt a hand grasp hers, "Can you squeeze my hand?"

She tried her hardest to get her fingers to wrap around his in return but they wouldn't move. She was getting frustrated that she couldn't move. She groaned at herself in frustration.

"Robin?" Patrick sounded excited for some reason. Did he hear her? That just made her work harder so that she could look at him or respond in some way. "Come on Robin, you can do it."

Not giving up Robin pushed herself harder than she ever did in her life and her eyes finally flew open after a moment of struggling and her fingers wrapped around Patrick's in a death grip that refused to let go. She turned her head just a bit and saw Patrick beaming at her.

That's all it took, and Robin started to laugh. It was an uncontrollable laugh that was weak and sounded raspy but was still able to be heard and could flow out pasted to curtains to Carly who heard them both laughing and walked in. Jason came following behind with Liz and Sonny fast on his heels, hoping that it was truly Robin that they heard laughing. Upon seeing her, laughing and crying at the same time they began to laugh too.

**Well, that's all you guys get right now. I'm going to wrap this up soon; in about three or four more chapters. That is if you can't think of any drama that I can throw into this story to mix it up a bit.**

**Give me a review telling me what you think and hope to see.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"How are you feeling?" Patrick asked after Robin was moved into a room. She had put up a fight saying that she didn't need to be in a room or spend the night; she said that she felt fine, just tired. But Patrick wasn't going to take any chances and neither was Jason who came in and said in under no uncertain terms was he going to let her leave before Patrick said that he was absolutely sure that she was allowed to leave.

She smiled at him and sighed, "Lucky. And that I've been hit by a car." She added almost as an afterthought. "Well, there is a reason you asked, so what's up?" Patrick smiled; she was always like this, straight to business.

"We ran another blood test…" Patrick trailed off, with a hint of mystery.

Robin waited a few seconds before she sighed with annoyance. "Don't patronize me, Patrick. Just tell me what's going on."

Patrick turned around and rubbed his neck. After a sigh he turned to her again and looked down at her sadly, "Your HIV, it's, well….it's still gone."

Robin looked like she was about to cry, but then once his words sunk in, her mouth fell open and her eyes popped out. "You are an asshole!" Robin cried in mock outrage.

Patrick looked at Robin with a smile on his face and a huge grin. "I would have to say, you are without a doubt, the luckiest person I know." Robin's smile simply lit up the room and it filled him with a joy that he always got after he saved a patient or finished a really hard surgery. It was like a high that he had could never feel, not even drugs could make him feel like this.

"I'm happy for you. It seems that for now, you are home free. I'm not sure that it's never coming back, but from what I see, it's not coming back anytime soon."

"You have no idea how happy hearing that makes me feel." Robin rubbed away tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I have been living with this dark…cloud over my head for the most of my life. You have no idea how this makes me feel, knowing that this was my life and that I would be living with this for the rest of my life. Now, here I am, healthy and happier than I have been in years. It's like my number one dream come true."

"I know." Patrick said and put his hand on top of hers, "I am super grateful that I am the one who gets to tell you this news."

"I would be too." Robin laughed at grabbed on to his hand. "Thank you."

"It wasn't me who did this to you. But I will gladly take the credit." Patrick smiled at her.

"God, could your ego get any bigger?" Robin asked jokingly.

"Probably," Patrick said with a shrug which had Robin laughing at his honesty.

"I take it that everything is okay since Robin and you are laughing and cracking jokes." Sonny said as he came in the room with Jason and Carly on his heels.

"Yeah, Robin's HIV is still gone and there is little trace that it will ever come back."

Robin caught Sonny's eye and smiled gratefully at him. They nodded at her to let her know that he had seen her expression.

"Jason, can I speak to you for a second?" Patrick asked as he moved towards the door, without taking his eyes off of Robin he nodded and backed out of the room.

Robin was giving a Carly a knowing look as she moved to sit next to her in the bed. "What?" Carly asked as she ran a hand threw her hair.

"What happened between you and Brenda?" Robin folded her arms and raised her brows at her as she waited for an answer. She didn't know anything that happened between them while Robin was unconscious and she knew that whatever happened to make Brenda be missing as she woke up.

"Nothing," Carly looked away from her as she said this, but Carly knew she was lying.

"You didn't…kill her, did you?" Robin's eyes grew big and looked at her with fake horror. Sonny laughed at this and moved to stand beside the bed, opposite of Carly. Carly glared at them and folded her arms.

"I didn't kill her; I just…punched her in the face as hard as I could." Carly said with a shrug.

Robin's mouth fell open and she covered her mouth with her hands, "You didn't!"

"She was testing me! She was judging me! She was being a whiny little bitch…just like always."

"Carly!"

"What! It was either me punching her, or me keeping the anger inside me and then taking it out on her and everyone else later."

"Thank you for sparing us that." Sonny piped in sarcastically.

Epiphany came in the room with a miserable look on her face. "Brenda, the woman you punched, has decided to press charges against you." Epiphany looked at Carly with her arms crossed and an unpleased expression on her face.

"Let her." Carly challenged.

"Look, I don't need the drama. So when you punch someone, keep it out of my hospital. Now I have blood that needs to be cleaned up and the police have been called because I have a model in my treating room claiming she was attacked without being provoked."

"See," Carly shot Robin a look. "Even Epiphany can't stand her and she pretty much just met her. Why should I try and play nice to a person who I hate and hates me?"

"Maybe because, you're about to get slapped with a lawsuit because you can't keep your emotions in check?" Sonny asked innocently. But the glint in his eyes said that he was nothing but guilty.

Carly glowed at him and he smirked back.

"See, Sonny understands where I'm coming from. You need to just avoid her, like you do with Sam, Liz, Olivia, Alexis, Maxie, Lulu…must I go on?" Robin asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"Okay, so I don't get along with girls. So what?"

Robin shook her head and looked down. She had nothing to say to her. At a time she didn't even like her. It took a lot for them to put aside their dislike for each other and actually get to know one another.

Epiphany made a sound that drew everyone's attention back to her, "I just came to say that I'm not happy. And when I'm not happy, no one is. So you better get this settled before Barbie does something drastic." With that she left and Robin groaned as she leaned back on the pillows.

"Now when I get back to work, she is going to give me hell." Robin complained as Jason walked back in.

"Hey, what were you talking to Patrick about?" Carly asked when she saw him.

"Just about not putting stress on Robin and when he lets her go in a few days," Jason smirked when Robin groaned. "Not to let her do anything…major."

"Great, now I'm not going to be able to do anything." Robin complained.

"That's not true," Jason said as he walked over to her bed to stand beside Sonny. "You'll be able to do a lot. After you're better."

"Right." Robin nodded her head in mock agreement, "Let's see, no more going up and down the stairs on my own. You'll probably want to carry me. I won't be able to go to work for MONTHS and even when I'm allowed back, you'll argue that it's not time yet. Aside from that: no driving, cooking, cleaning, etc."

"I want you to get better." Jason tried to defend himself.

"You want to baby me." Robin corrected for him.

"Is there much of a difference?"

"YES!" Both Carly and Robin cried.

Jason looked at Sonny to see what he thought and the older man just shrugged and looked back at Robin.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Sonny. I just feel a little sleepy."

Jason jumped at that. "We'll leave you to sleep then." Sonny nodded and placed at kiss on Robin's forehead. Carly stood and gave her hand as squeeze before following Sonny out. Jason stayed behind.

"Make sure Carly doesn't attack Brenda again for me?"

"What are you talking about?" Jason said as he moved closer to her.

"Just keep them away from each other." Jason promised to do the best he can to. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her lips. Robin had other plans for him though and pulled him back down for a searing kiss.

When the pulled apart they were breathless, "I'll let you sleep know." He whispered to her as he backed away. She nodded as she tried to catch he breath.

**Here you go. I'm ending the story in the next chapter. Like every story I have, I'm sad that it's coming to an end. Give me a review about what you want to see happen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jason stood in the doorway to Robin's hospital room, just watching her. It had been a long past few weeks. Yet threw it all Robin had stayed strong. Jason smiled as he walked in and sat on the stool by her side. She was the most courageous person he had ever met in his life.

Jason grabbed her hand and squeezed it for a second. I the drugs hadn't worked, Robin wouldn't be here. She would be gone and there would be nothing that he could do about it. And that scared him.

Robin stirred and turned her head with a small smile across her face. Jason brought their entwined hands up to him mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

"Mmm." Robin moaned and tightened her grip in his hand.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked quietly.

"Tired," Robin sighed out and opened one eye. "I've been sleeping for hours and yet I still want to curl up in a ball and sleep for a few months."

Jason smirked, "That's the medicine talking." They had pumped Robin with a ton of med's last night after she kept refusing to sleep. The only way they got her to sleep was the medicine. Before that she had ranted and raved about she didn't have to sleep if she didn't 'want' to. At that, Patrick had laughed and called a nurse into give Robin and sedative. Robin fought that off with a vengeance and Jason had to admit: it was impressive. That's when Patrick had brought in a different sedative and pumped it into her. She was out with in minutes.

Jason looked at her face and knew that she wasn't sorry for the way she acted last night and if she had to do it all over again, she would do nothing different. This made him smile a little. She wouldn't apologize.

"I know. I am a doctor, it's just I don't want to be here any more." She turned and opened both her eyes and pouted at him, "Can we leave now?"

For a second, Jason almost gave into her. "No," he said with as strong of a conviction as he could. He reminded himself that this was what was best for her and that she needed to stay here for a few more days, just to be sure that another accident wouldn't happen. Not again.

"What if I told you I would be good and let you carry me everywhere?" Robin asked with wide innocent eyes.

"I would say that that's what's going to happen anyways, so why not a few more days in the hospital."

Robin growled and fell back onto the mattress with a 'huff'. "You're mean."

"No, I just want you to get better. AND Patrick hasn't cleared you to leave yet." Jason reminded her with a laugh.

"Why don't we just bring him in here and I'm sure I could pursue him to my side of things." Jason smiled at the glint in her eyes. He was sure that she would do almost anything to get out of the hospital, but with Patrick, Sonny and himself all working against her she won't be going anywhere soon.

"Not likely." Robin pouted and he thought that it was the cutest thing. He brought her hand back up to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"You're up!" Jason rolled his eyes and leaned back to see Carly walk into the room.

"Yeah."

"I have news for you." Carly said cheerfully. At Robin's raised eyebrow, she went on, "Brenda is no longer pressing charges."

Robin narrowed her eyes at the older woman, "How did you get her to drop the charges."

Carly smiled brightly, "We came to an agreement."

Now Jason found himself weary. This couldn't be good. "What did you do?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "I didn't hurt her or anything like that. I think a broken nose is good enough, don't you?"

"Then what did you do?" Robin asked curiously.

"I just told her what's what."

"And…"

"Let's just say, the picture came threw loud and clear."

"Oh, my God." Robin said in exasperation. "You threatened her, didn't you?"

Carly just shrugged as she smiled at him. Jason smirked and shook his head. Robin started to talk to Carly about how she couldn't bully people to get what she wants. But he was no longer listening. He had something important to do and he needed Carly to leave. Soon.

After what felt like forever to Jason, Carly finally left and Robin was giggling silently to herself.

"Finally," Jason said as he looked at her.

"Were alone," Robin finished.

"I want to ask you something." Jason suddenly felt really nervous.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked sitting up straighter.

"Nothing is wrong. I just have something important to ask you." Robin nodded after a moment's hesitation. "I want you to move in with me."

Robin looked at him like he was stupid for a second. When Jason just kept looking at her Robin looked at her hands in her lap. "I kind of already thought I did live with you." She said softly.

It took Jason a moment to realize that she was right. They did live with each other. He stopped referring to the pent house and 'his' but now as 'theirs'. Jason felt stupid that it had taken him this long to realize that.

Tears were in his eyes, "Well, alright then." He cleared his throat and Robin looked up at him in surprise. Then she smiled at him.

"Alright then? When did you get so romantic?" She mocked him.

"Since I got you." Jason answered her honestly.

Tears pooled in Robin's eyes. "Awe." She said before she lunged herself into his arms. Jason caught her with a laugh and held her tightly to him. He never wanted to let her go. Jason was sure that he could hold her in his arms forever and never grow tired of it.

Robin pulled away and smiled up at him and pulled him down towards her and kissed him senseless. Everything went blank except for her; his only thoughts were Robin and the feel of her in his arms. It was like heaven.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, when they finally pulled away it was to the sound of a throat clearing. Jason looked down at Robin a realized that some how threw the have and pushed her down and was lying on top of her on the small hospital.

"Am I going to have to ask you to leave, Mr. Morgan?" Epiphany asked with her arms crossed.

Jason smiled and shook his head, "No."

"Than I don't have to remind you that this is a HOSPITAL and that that behavior is not allowed in here."

"No, Epiphany, I'm very familiar with the rules of hospital policy." Jason said smartly. He climbed off of Robin who was laughing silently. He rolled his eyes. She was going to be no help.

"Look, I've put up with you sleeping here on a cot and just stalking around here, but this," she pointed at them, "I won't allow. Robin is still HEALING; you can't take advantage of her."

"She was the one who-"

"That will be all. I don't want to have to tell you again. Or the next time it's only visiting hours that you'll be allowed here." With that, she stalked out of the room.

"Thanks for the help." Jason said in mock disbelief.

"You had it under control." Robin laughed at him.

"You think that was funny?" When Robin nodded and laughed some more and got up and started to tickle her.

"Okay, okay, okay! When she comes back I'll tell her I was the one who took advantage you."

"Thank you." Jason said as he sat down on the stool.

Robin laughed for a few more minutes. Then she looked at him and smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Jason shook his head as he leaned into her, "No you haven't."

"Oh well, I guess I should say it right?" Jason nodded, his head getting closer to hers. "I love you." She said before his lips crashed onto hers.

When Jason pulled back, they were panting. "I love you, too."

"I know." Robin smiled as she pulled back into a kiss.

**THE END**

**Hope you liked the story and the ending. I thought that it was cute but I always like to here feed back…most of the time.**

**Be sure to check out my other stories and let me know what you want to see happen. And as always, how you liked this one.**

**Have a nice day/night and keep safe, everyone.**


End file.
